You have already won my heart
by Vnika
Summary: Dicen que del amor al odio hay solo un paso… ¿Y del odio al amor, cuántos hay? ¿Uno, dos, tres? ¿Un error, un mensaje, un dragón, un conjuro estúpido y un partido de quidditch? Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida amiga Lady Amoran ¡Que seas muy feliz en este día! (*.*)
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas** : Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida amiga **Lady Amoran** ¡Que seas muy feliz en este día! (*.*)

 **Advertencias:** AU Potter!Mystrade

oOo

" _You have already won my heart"_

 _Con mucho cariño para_

 _Lady Amoran_

oOo

 _Dicen que del amor al odio hay solo un paso… ¿Y del odio al amor, cuántos hay? ¿Uno, dos, tres? ¿Un error, un mensaje, un dragón, un conjuro estúpido y un partido de quidditch? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué yo, el gran Mycroft Holmes estoy pensando estas estupideces? Ah, sí… porque ese idiota se va a matar, porque el corazón se me sale del pecho con cada nueva arremetida, porque si no fuera por mí él no estaría así, ¡Idiota, estúpido y sensual Lestrade!_

Unas semanas antes…

El gran comedor siempre se engalanaba para celebrar absolutamente todo, esa noche simulaba estar en una gran fiesta al aire libre. La gran bóveda celeste se inundada una y otra vez de los más bellos fuegos artificiales mientras todo el mundo hablaba emocionado y comía deliciosa comida, de la más amplia gama.

Aunque no todo el mundo parecía disfrutarlo igual. La larga mesa de los Slytherins contrastaba con toda aquella alegría. En ellas no se podían ver más que caras largas y gestos de desagrado generalizado. Aunque eso se estaba volviendo algo normal. Aquel curso los colores que engalanaban el salón variaban únicamente del verde y plata de su casa, al aburrido amarillo y negro de la casa Hufflepuff. Y es que la rivalidad entre ambas casas estaba llegando a niveles nunca vistos.

Aquella noche Mycroft y su grupo habían visto frustrados como el salón perdía los colores de su casa para vestirse de los colores de los Hufflepuff. Y, ¿por qué? Solo porque uno de sus integrantes había realizado un maravilloso hechizo, que nadie supo apreciar. _¿Acaso estaba mal aprovechar sus habilidades para ser mejores que los demás?_ Únicamente el profesor Moriarty, de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, los entendía, y aquello era a la vez peor, porque el resto de profesores lo temían. Sus prácticas nunca fueron del todo aplaudidas, así que cuando expuso públicamente su orgullo por aquel encantamiento en especial, sin realmente pretenderlo les causó la pérdida de cincuenta puntos. _¡Cincuenta!_

— Míralos, tan asquerosamente felices — le dijo con odio Anthea. Mycroft la miró realmente sorprendido, ella era una de esas personas que jamás se rebajaría a semejante muestra de atención para con los "enemigos", pero ahí estaba mirando hacía el fondo.

Mycroft no pudo evitar seguir el rumbo de su mirada hasta él, por supuesto, el gran Gregory Lestrade, su capitán de Quidditch. Con su perfecta sonrisa, su piel bronceada y su cabello platino, tan desagradablemente perfecto. Se encontraba en ese momento sobre uno de los bancos, bromeando y sonriendo a todos los presentes, incluido a él. Cuando sus ojos se unieron ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en romper el contacto, era como un pulso, uno al que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder o al menos era así, hasta que a Greg se le ocurrió mandarle un beso. Mycroft retiró la mirada en cuanto sintió encenderse su rostro; el nerviosismo se adueñaba de él pensando en que todos sus compañeros se darían cuenta del cambio de color de su piel, aunque pudo camuflarlo perfectamente de ira cuando al regresar la mirada lo vio con aquella pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Lo odiaba, odiaba todo de él. Se levantó y se fue ante la mirada extrañada de Anthea. Quien simplemente lo dejó ir, lo conocía bien y sabía que si necesitaba estar a solas, podría acabar recibiendo un hechizo "Tragababosas" por entrometida.

No había pasado ni un día cuando Anthea se aproximó a él con un brillo extraño en los ojos y le pasó un pergamino mágico, en el que las letras iban cambiando. Era como un intercambio mágico de mensajes, aquello no lo había visto nunca. Se puso a valorar la calidad del pergamino, su procedencia, así como el posible uso que por años se le habría dado a aquel artefacto, hasta que Anthea le golpeó en la cabeza ligeramente.

—Pero, ¿qué?

—Deja de ser tú por un momento y lee.

— ¿Qué lea?— miró aquel aburrido pasar de letras, palabras, frases...— ¿tiene esto algún sentido Anthea? — a lo que la muchacha solo lo miró y sonrió cuando lo vio ponerse colorado. Y es que era una reacción realmente llamativa con una piel como la suya.

Mycroft quedó por largo tiempo petrificado leyendo la sucesión de mensajes una y otra vez, miraba a Anthea y regresaba al pergamino.

—Es…esto— balbuceó sin poder controlarse — ¿de dónde sacaste esto?

—No voy a decírtelo, ¿cómo crees?

—Ciertamente no creo que quiera saberlo, pero este…—se puso otra vez colorado, _¿acaso nunca sería capaz de controlar eso?_

— A ver, que sí, que eso es de Lestrade, hablaba con otra persona y yo solo, lo intercepté.

— ¡Pero hablan de mi! Eso no es posible.

—Claro que hablan de ti, de lo maravilloso que le pareces cuando te sonrojas, de lo llamativo de tu pelo y de lo que tu altanería le provoca en su cuerpo — Anthea comenzó a señalar distintas partes de su cuerpo ante la mirada horrorizada de Mycroft.

—Suficiente, Anthea — Mycroft echó mano a su varita y Anthea paró en seco — bien, ahora me explicas el sentido de todo esto.

—Bueno, pensé que lo podríamos utilizar.

—El qué, ¿el pergamino?

—No Mycroft, lo que ese engreído de Lestrade siente por ti. Podríamos utilizarlo para que esté más preocupado de lo que tú sientas que de ganar puntos para su casa.

—Para ti eso es lo único importante, ¿cierto?

— Pues sí — le dedicó una mirada extrañada — o, ¿es que acaso te importa lo que ese pueda sentir?

—Claro que no —dijo inmediatamente, demasiado inmediatamente.

—Entonces, estamos de acuerdo. Los Hufflepuff no ganarán este año con su capitán pensando en "otras cosas".

oOo

Mycroft no pudo sacar de su mente aquellos mensajes en todo el día, no solo por su contenido, sino por con quien estaría Lestrade hablando sobre él. Claramente parecía un chico, si hubiera sido esa tonta de Donovan lo habría descubierto en pocos segundos, siempre tan pegada a él, siendo tan obvia… Mycroft hizo un sonido de desagrado ante aquellos pensamientos y Anthea volteó a mirarlo curiosa.

— ¿Todo bien? — Mycroft solo asintió sin mirarla — perfecto porque allí está.

Mycroft levantó inmediatamente la cara y lo vio, allí apoyado contra un árbol completamente solo. No le sorprendió encontrarse directamente con su mirada, eso había sido algo común entre ellos, siempre había pensado que se debía a la rivalidad entre sus casas. Una mirada a mantener por orgullo y fuerza, como máximo representante de su casa. Pero aquella concepción ahora había cambiado. Ya no veía allí a un enemigo retándolo con su mirada, ahora solo podía ver al chico tras los colores de su casa, ese que parecía dudar en si sonreírle o no, el que parecía llevar largo tiempo viéndolo avanzar por el camino a los invernaderos. Y en contra de lo esperado fue él mismo el que le sonrió, y no fue una sonrisa prepotente ni mucho menos, ni siquiera fue una que dijera al mundo sé lo que estás pensando, no. Fue una sonrisa sincera, tintada de coqueteo puro, fue un bajar de ojos tímido y un voltear a verlo al final del camino mientras su corazón se aceleraba al comprobar que efectivamente lo seguía observando.

— ¡Wooow!— exclamó Anthea nada más girar el muro — Una interpretación magnífica Mycroft. Si el pobre tenía dudas sobre si sus atenciones serían bien recibidas obviamente ya no las tendrá.

— Sí, claro –dijo bastante seco Mycroft. Realmente él no se había propuesto tener una reacción así, de hecho jamás se había comportado de aquella manera con nadie. Su corazón aún latía con fuerza, _¡es que acaso Anthea no se daba cuenta de la veracidad de su actuación!_ No debía jugar aquel juego, sin duda era un error — Bueno, yo me voy por aquí.

Dicho lo cual abandonó rápidamente a la chica, no sabía realmente si huía de ella o intentaba huir de lo que él mismo estaba sintiendo. Pero lo cierto es que había decidido que pasara lo que pasara, no debía dejarla mediar en el asunto.

Los días pasaron entre miradas y sonrisas. Ahora le parecía increíble la cantidad de veces que sus clases coincidían a lo largo de los días. Y de repente se encontró esperándolo en cada una de ellas, simplemente para intercambiar miradas.

Anthea había entendido que debía alejarse de él, aunque por razones equivocadas obviamente, y simplemente observaba sus intercambios en la lejanía, hasta que un día no pudo más y lo acorraló en el hueco de una de las puertas.

— Myc, Myc, Myc…— inició algo agresivamente la conversación mientras hacía que su espalda tocara la madera — Obviamente estas poniendo mucho de tu parte, pero… no es suficiente. A este paso se acabará el curso y no habrán cruzado ni dos palabras, así es imposible planear nada. Esto, toooodo esto no servirá de nada si no das un paso más. Espero nos sea necesario un empujoncito mágico…

—Estás amenazándome, Anthea. Porque eso es lo que parece. — Mycroft había aprovechado la diferencia de estaturas para enfrentarla, si bien en un primer momento permitió que ella lo arrinconara, desde luego no la dejaría pensar que podía amenazarlo. La miraba fijamente a los ojos y la chica titubeó — Eso pensaba yo. — Comenzó a andar para alejarse de ella, pero a los dos pasos se volvió para puntualizar con cierta agresividad en la voz— ¡Mycroft! Ese es mi nombre, nunca me vuelvas a llamar de otra manera.

Aquella conversación lo había alterado, todo estaba mal. En el fondo sabía que Anthea tenía razón y eran capaces de dejar pasar todo el año y no cruzar dos palabras, _¿es eso lo que él quería?, ¿acaso se conformaría con ver aquella sonrisa a diario y saber que era solo para él?_

Había caminado, perdido en sus pensamientos, y sus pies lo habían llevado bajo aquel gran árbol donde a Greg le gustaba esperar a que pasara hacia clase de herbología, porque eso era lo que hacía, esperar simplemente para verlo una vez más. Esa clase no la compartían, nunca tuvo sentido verlo allí, hasta que todo tuvo sentido.

Tomó una respiración profunda que le infundiera el valor necesario para lo que iba a hacer, y se sentó entre las raíces de aquel, a esperarlo. El corazón le latía tan rápido que por un momento creyó que entraría en pánico y se marcharía. Intentó tranquilizarse, puso su cabeza entre sus piernas y respiró pausadamente. De pronto un movimiento a su lado lo hizo girarse alarmado, para encontrarse la mirada y la sonrisa que conseguía que todo en él se alterase. Era incapaz de hablar.

— Me tardé, lo lamento —Greg comenzó a hablarle como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, como si supiera que había estado esperándolo por mucho tiempo y mereciera una disculpa. Aquello era a la vez extraño y perfecto, y más ahora que podía verse reflejado en aquellos ojos avellana.

—No te preocupes, esperaría ci…— _¿cien años? En serio Mycroft, ¡céntrate!_ Gracias a todos los grandes magos, el haberse reñido mentalmente funcionó para no terminar de decir aquella cursilería, aunque la hermosa sonrisa que se formó en el otro chico dejo entrever que había captado perfectamente la idea.

—Tienes que venir y ver una cosa — Lestrade se levantó de repente y le alargó una mano para ayudarlo a alzarse. Aquello se sentía bien, la calidez y suavidad de su piel. Sus manos parecían encajar tan perfectamente que no se dieron cuenta de que abandonaron el lugar sin soltarlas.

Lestrade ya no tiraba de él, simplemente caminaba a su lado contándole cosas insignificantes de su mañana, como que utilizó un hechizo rellenador para conseguir que su profesor de Historia de la Magia se sintiera indispuesto, de todos era sabido que lo que consumía en los desayunos distaba mucho de simple leche caliente, y aquella sin duda era una jornada muy especial. A Mycroft la verborrea le habría sido totalmente inaceptable si hubiera venido de cualquier otra persona insignificante, _¿qué quería eso decir?, ¿acaso eso era el amor, el poder compartir cosas sencillas como si fueran lo más importante del mundo?, ¿eso sentía por Gregory, amor?, y, ¿desde cuándo había empezado a pensar en él cómo Gregory?_

Habían salido de las inmediaciones del castillo, bordearon el bosque oscuro hasta alcanzar una pequeña choza. Gregory dijo unas palabras entre susurros y la puerta se abrió dejándoles paso a su interior. Allí hacía un calor enorme, la chimenea estaba encendida y cerca de ella descansaba un chico de la casa Gryffindor, algo más joven que ellos.

— ¡Ey, John! Regresé, ¿cómo está el pequeñín? — Gregory había dado un golpecito en la pierna de aquel chico rubio y este entreabrió los ojos.

— ¿El pequeñín? — la voz profunda de Mycroft hizo que aquel abriera los ojos de golpe, además que no había intentado bajar la voz ni mucho menos, tal vez incluso se había alterado al escuchar a Gregory llamarlo pequeñín, ¿qué tipo de relación tenían aquellos dos? ¿para eso lo había llevado hasta allí, para ver su sitio secreto?

—No se… aún no eclosionó — ¿eclosionar? Pensó Mycroft ante las palabras del rubito que seguramente se había adelantado en su línea de pensamiento, celos, extraño sentimiento.

Mycroft avanzó hasta donde estaba Gregory para ver qué era eso que miraba tan emocionado. — ¡Un huevo de dragón! — Gritó emocionado — pero, es ilegal... ¿de dónde lo habéis sacado?

En ese momento, cómo si el vibrar de la voz de Mycroft hubiera sido el detonante, la cascara de aquel enorme huevo dorado comenzó a desquebrajarse de arriba abajo, Gregory tomó la mano de Mycroft y entrelazó sus dedos. Estaba nervioso, todos lo estaban, no todo el mundo podía asistir a un acontecimiento así y ¡Gregory había querido compartirlo con él! Y con el chico rubio, pero eso era insignificante.

Mycroft alternaba la mirada entre el huevo y Gregory, cuando la voz de John llamó su atención — lo encontramos, en el bosque.

—La gente no va perdiendo por ahí huevos de dragón — Mycroft comenzó a temer por su seguridad, si se lo quedaban o lo escondían estaban cometiendo un delito — ¿os cruzasteis con alguien ese día?

El cascarón se desquebrajó completamente, quedando a la vista de los tres un precioso dragón negro, de ojos amarillos y púas en la cola, que no dejaba de emitir un pequeño rugido chirriante. Uno que empezaba a resultar realmente molesto.

— ¡Es un Colacuerno húngaro!— dijo John emocionado mientras acercaba al animalito unos pequeños trozos de carne que no dudó en devorar. — Es de las razas más peligrosas que hay, incluso de bebés son capaces de devorar a un adversario…

John enumeraba emocionado todas y cada una de las cualidades de aquel animal, así como lo que algún día podrían llegar a hacer cuando fuera grande. Ahora que hablaba estaba claro que el chico era realmente mucho más joven que ellos, y más si no consideraba los problemas que aquello les traería. Mycroft apretó con fuerza la mano de Gregory y lo miró con ternura, ambos sabían que aquello había sido todo, simplemente el haber tenido la oportunidad de presenciar algo así, pero ya está, ahí terminaba todo.

Seguramente a John le dolería pero debían entregarlo, Mycroft se giró para intentar razonar con el chico, cuando una luz proveniente de la puerta los cegó un momento justo antes de que varias personas hicieran aparición en el interior de choza, el profesor Moriarty y la profesora Hudson, entre ellas.

— ¡Ven, cómo les dije! — Anthea. Por supuesto, esto tenía toda su marca, de hecho ahora le vino el dato a la cabeza, uno de sus hermanos trabaja cuidando dragones. Aquello había sido claramente una trampa para quitarles puntos a las casa, aunque seguramente ella no esperaba verlo allí, como su cara demostraba. Así como tampoco lo esperaba el profesor Moriarty.

—Señor Holmes.

—Profesor Moriarty, profesora Hudson — hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? — la anciana se acercó hacia el fuego y cuando vio al pequeño dragón posó las manos sobre su boca realmente asustada — Creo que se han metido en un buen lio señores.

— ¿Por encontrar un huevo y no permitir que la criatura muriese? — preguntó Mycroft con total tranquilidad, si de algo estaba seguro es de que su profesor no permitiría que la casa Slytherins fuera castigada junto a los Hufflepuff y los Gryffindor.

—Creo que ese no es el tema jovencito, ¿verdad profesor Moriarty?

—Pues yo creo que ese es exactamente el tema, profesora Hudson, o debemos castigar a los alumnos por respetar la vida de todos los seres. Estoy seguro que estaban a punto de entregarlo.

—Por supuesto profesor, otro tipo de pensamiento sería indigno — Mycroft había adoptado aquella altanería de la que tanto había alabado Gregory, con la espalda bien tiesa y la nariz ligeramente elevada.

— ¿Le pusieron nombre? — dijo Anthea como si no tuviera maldad alguna en el cuerpo, pero aquella era una pregunta trampa, si respondían cualquier nombre, era como decir que pensaban quedárselo.

Mycroft vio cómo John iba a responder algo, pero rápidamente interfirió elevando la voz— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Bien, en ese caso nos lo llevaremos, este no es lugar para un dragón señoritos — la profesora Hudson iba a tomarlo pero el animal intentó morderla —Ah, el profesor Moriarty lo tomará.

Ambos profesores abandonaron el habitáculo seguidos por Anthea, la que le dedicó una mirada de odio antes de salir de allí, aquello sin duda no quedaría así.

—Si tenía.

— ¿Qué?— no esperaba oír al pequeño.

—Nombre, yo quería ponerle un nombre y el otro, así que mezcle los nombres y pues se llamaba "Mystrade".

— ¿Mystrade? Eso es… inesperado y poco usual para un dragón — Mycroft sintió como se ponía rojo de golpe y agradeció que allí dentro no hubiera mucha luz, evito por largo tiempo mirar a Gregory, aunque claro no podía ser para siempre, y al hacerlo comprobó que él también estaba avergonzado, tal vez no esperaba que John dijera algo así, pero claro el pequeño aún no entendía de sentimientos.

oOo

Era imposible esconder lo que sentía, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, primero tras un plan bien elaborado para ganar puntos, después tras la distancia. Pero ahora ahí, en medio de un partido de _quidditch_ , agarrado a la barandilla y gritando como un loco estaba seguro de que no lo estaba ocultando muy bien. Y es que estaba clarísimo _, ¿cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta que esa Bludger únicamente atacaba a Gregory?_

Con cada nueva arremetida se ponía más nervioso, sus manos y sus rodillas no paraban de temblar, si algo le ocurría a Gregory, no se lo perdonaría en la vida. Y no es que fuera directamente culpa suya, pero debió parar a Anthea hace mucho tiempo. Qué más daba ahora mismo unos puntos estúpidos, _¡no cuando Greg acababa de ser lanzado de su escoba al suelo!_

¿Dónde estaba aquella niñata malcriada? Mycroft atravesaba la multitud buscándola, mientras su mirada viajaba una y otra vez al campo, debía darse prisa aquel último giro estuvo realmente cerca de lastimarlo. No la veía por ningún lado. _¿Dónde estaría?_ Sin duda en algún lugar en el que pudiera disfrutar el espectáculo…

Bajó a pie de pista, donde se supone que solo podían permanecer los equipos que estaban compitiendo y la oyó, su risa retumbaba por todo el lugar, la odió tanto en ese momento que tomando su varita recitó con fuerza "Tragababosas".

La última risa se le atragantó en la garganta, se giró y lo miró con temor, se puso verde y el estómago se le hinchó de repente mientras un regurgito le hacía tirar una pequeña babosa, y luego otra y otra… Mycroft se le acercó aún amenazante — nunca, jamás en tu vida, vuelva a hacer una cosa así.

El estadio estalló en vítores, mientras era inundado por el amarillo y el negro, el partido había terminado cuando el buscador de los Hufflepuff había prácticamente chocado contra la Snitch Dorada consiguiendo ciento cincuenta puntos para su equipo y ganando así el partido. Pero…

 _¿Dónde estaba Greg?_

Mycroft no dudó ni un segundo en saltar al campo, el partido había terminado, todo el mundo abandonaba ya las torres mientras la casa ganadora lo celebraba, así que nadie podría decirle nada al respecto. Su único pensamiento era encontrarlo, no estaba entre las escobas que surcaban el cielo, ni había abandonado el lugar puesto que habría sido por donde él había entrado.

La sangre se le heló cuando divisó un bulto en el suelo, no es que estuviera muy lejos, es que había caído uno de los estandartes y lo había ocultado de la vista. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, quitó de en medio la estúpida tela y lo abrazó.

—Gregory, Gregory…— decía desesperado — ¿qué tienes?, ¿dónde te dio esa maldita bola? — pasaba las manos por su cuerpo buscando algo roto, pero cuando un gemido llegó hasta sus oídos paró y lo miró a la cara alarmado.

Unos preciosos ojos avellana le devolvían la mirada con algo más que cariño.

—Estaba maldita, ¿verdad? — Mycroft asintió y Greg le dedicó una gran sonrisa — Y tú me salvaste, ¿cierto? — Mycroft estaba temblando, no sabía porque pero lo estaba, no pudo ni contestar antes de que unos labios atraparan los suyos y los besara con enorme delicadeza. Una ligera caricia que poco a poco se tornó en un verdadero beso, uno que ambos habían imaginado una y mil veces en la inmensidad sus noches, cuando estás solo contigo mismo y puedes ser sincero. Y puedes desear tocar y ser tocado. Y puedes imaginar cómo sería el tacto de esos labios que tanto ansías…

Un suspiro fue lo que emergió de sus labios cuando tuvieron que separarse, uno que compartieron y que hablaba de la esperanza de repetir aquello inmediatamente. Y así fue, solo una bocanada de aire antes de que la distancia entre sus labios fuera nuevamente deshecha, solo que en esta ocasión fue Mycroft quien lo inició, el que no quería pasar más tiempo sin el tacto de sus labios, el que no quería volver a separarse de él por nada del mundo… y así entre besos le susurró sobre los labios: te ganaste mi corazón…

oOo

 **N/A: ¡Felicidades mi adorada amiga! (*.*)**

Espero que te haya gustado lo hice con mucho cariño, aunque con muy poco tiempo, espero que no hayan demasiados errores si es así mil disculpas, pero lo que importa es la intención, ¿no? Ciertamente intenté cumplir con todos los requerimientos ;) aunque como siempre, acabó saliendo algo inesperado.

Y a los demás espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Besos, abrazos y achuchones varios.

Lord.


End file.
